


The One I Have Chosen

by Wandering_Letters



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Letters/pseuds/Wandering_Letters
Summary: Cipher, a Master who has contributed greatly to the Grand Order, has begun to wane in his resolve. His friends have managed to forge everlasting bonds with their Servants, while he has still not found one he can truly call his partner.Seeking the Grail's blessing, Cipher meets the legendary swordswoman, Musashi Miyamoto.With a major threat appearing in the Bakumatsu, only the most elite of Masters may attempt this task. Cipher and Musashi will have to test their mettle as new Servant and Master.Has Cipher finally found his true partner... or something else entirely?





	The One I Have Chosen

**The One I Have Chosen**  

**Prologue: The Contract**

  **~ o ~**

  _Don’t look for a partner who is eye candy._

_Look for a partner who is soul food._

  - _ _Karen Salmansohn__

  **~ o ~**

_“Attention all Mages on standby, you have been requested at the Rayshift Chamber. Please report there as soon as possible.”_

I reluctantly tore myself from my bed, knowing full well that there weren’t many Mages left here at Chaldeas. The majority of them were already elsewhere in other Singularities, which meant that now may finally be the chance for me to make a difference of my own. 

I’d long since joined Chaldeas, but I had to spend a tremendous amount of time trying to master the use of my Mana. 

Apparently, according to Mashu Kyrielight, I possessed an **obscene** amount of Mana. It wasn’t anything particular in terms of potency and strength, but she called me the Mana equivalent of a triathlon runner. She claimed that I was more than capable of maintaining several Servant summons at the same time, but she told me to limit myself to at most three in order to have adequate energy for everything else that could come to mind. 

I arrived here more than two years ago… and now would finally be my chance to help save humanity from the brink of destruction. I had practiced just about every spell available in the archives, I had learned to maintain several spells at the same time, just about every trial I was faced with, I managed to overcome. It was frustrating that most of my time was spent in training, but now… I felt ready. 

Now… would be the **true** test. 

After putting on my uniform, I made my way to the Rayshift Chamber, to find Dr. Romani and Da Vinci waiting. Da Vinci looked… rather **distraught**. 

It still blew my mind that Da Vinci was actually a man, but he transformed himself into his greatest work, which made him a woman. Sometimes, I didn’t know what to refer to him as… so I just started to say “ma’am” or using the name. Everyone else seemed to be saying he was truly female, but after having read a tremendous amount of history in the archives… it was strange to behold the Mona Lisa as a person. 

“Ah you’re just in time. We’ve got a situation on our hands.” explained Dr. Romani. 

I nodded. 

“What’s the next step?” I asked.  
“This singularity is different… **very** different.” began Da Vinci. 

She immediately pointed to a faded image… of what appeared to be some kind of grassy field. 

“This singularity has appeared at a strange time: the Bakumatsu.” explained Dr. Romani. 

I put a hand to my chin, immediately able to recall everything during that time period. 

“The time when Japan opened itself to Modernization when Matthew Perry arrived?” I asked. 

Dr. Romani gave a nod to confirm my analysis. 

“There’s an unfathomable amount of dark energy coming from there… we still don’t know what’s causing it.” he explained. 

I nodded before looking down at my hand. Before I could look back up, Da Vinci had somehow closed the distance between us and was staring at me, dead in the eyes at an uncomfortably close distance. 

“...Is something wrong?” I asked. 

She shook her head and smiled with glee. 

“Cipher is it? I’m not too good with all these names because there are so many of you Masters. Remind me, when did you join the cause?” she asked.  
“Two years ago ma’am.” I replied. 

The artist raised her eyebrow in interest and then as if she had an epiphany, she smiled brightly. 

“Ahh yes! I remember you now. You’re the Master with extremely large reserves of Mana, more so than a lot of the other Masters here. I remember studying your condition!”  
“What do you mean by... **condition**?” I asked. 

I let out a deep sigh, slightly irritated at her selective memory as I was able to recall the day I first arrived here. 

“Dr. Kyrielight stated that you were unique… in that you had access to extreme reserves of Mana. You’ve spent the last year and a half attempting to control your seemingly inexhaustible reserves, but you haven’t had a lot of practical experience in the field. Am I correct?” She asked. 

I nodded, causing the inventor to giggle with an almost childish glee. 

“I remember you now! I have the utmost confidence in your abilities!” she said. 

I let out a deep sigh before turning to Dr. Romani. 

“I stand ready to assist sir.” I said.  
“You won’t have long to wait, because you must leave as soon as possible.” he replied. 

I nodded, though I felt a pang of fear deep in my stomach. If I went to the singularity, that would mean that Chaldeas is relying on me to fix the course of history, as well as to recover the Grail of that timeline. I didn’t have any assistance from other Masters in this endeavor… so it was entirely up to my own devices. 

This space of time… would be **my** responsibility. 

“Nervous aren’t you?” 

I snapped from my thoughts to see that it was Da Vinci who had spoken. 

“Not used to having a lot of pressure on you... are you?” she asked. 

I shook my head. 

“Pressure’s not really the issue… it’s just... shouldering all of… well, **this**.” I replied as I waved my hands in referral to the situation. 

I sighed and put a hand to my forehead. 

“I didn’t think for a moment that a Singularity would fall to me… to be responsible for this section of history. I didn’t think for a moment that I’d have to do this alone. There are other mages who are much more capa-” 

She smiled at me and shook her head. 

“Then don’t shoulder it all. You have Servants who are ready to stand by your side… don’t try to take everything on by yourself. Okay?” she asked. 

I smiled and nodded, surprised that Da Vinci was actually being empathetic for once. She placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a genuine smile. 

“I for one, believe in your capabilities if that grants you any comfort.” She said. 

Feeling courage pour into me, I nodded and gave her a smile. 

“Yes ma’am. Thank you.” I replied. 

**~ o ~**

  **Several Minutes Later- The Summoning Chamber**

 

“It’s your turn now Cipher. The chamber is clear. Did you bring your catalysts?” 

I nervously made my way into the chamber as I placed the catalysts I had selected from the archives. I was only aware of two servants who I knew that I wanted at my side. After taking a deep breath, I placed the scabbard of a Japanese katana in the middle of the summoning circle before closing my eyes. I had no idea if this was the correct catalyst, due to the fact that I couldn’t find any information relating to that in the archives… so all I could do is hope for the best. 

I chanted the summoning spell, focusing as much of my Mana as I could into the catalyst. Just as I read before, the Grail began to respond. I felt a good portion of my energy leave my body, but I was nowhere near my limit as I opened my eyes and looked at Dr. Romani. He was smiling at me. 

“You’re doing fine. Finish the chant and let the Grail do the rest.” he said. 

Nodding in acknowledgement, I closed my eyes and finished the chant before getting to my feet and stepping away. A blinding surge of blue light radiated from the circle and after several seconds, I was able to open my eyes as the light died down. A few more seconds, and I saw that it was replaced with a person. I smiled to myself, thankful that I successfully managed to summon the Servant I had in mind. 

“Greetings Master. I am Ushiwakamaru. Rider Class. I will serve you with my sword with all of my heart.” 

I smiled at the young girl who was now standing in the center of the circle, clad in samurai armor and with a katana at her side. She offered me a small smile as she stepped down from the circle and approached me. I gave her a smile and bowed in respect to her. 

“I’m grateful to have you as part of the team Ushiwakamaru. Let’s get this done.” I said. 

The girl smiled at me again, evidently liking that I was clear with my expectations and goals. She stepped next to me before letting out a quiet sigh. 

“You will have to tell me what our mission is later Master. I would like ample time to prepare myself.” she explained.  
“We’ll get to that part after we’re finished here.” I replied. 

She once again nodded respectfully before sitting down next to me and closing her eyes. I looked to Romani to see that he was snickering. 

“A fine choice. You’ll be going to Japan and there are very few Servants who know Japan and its culture better than her.” he explained.

As if his words had triggered her, Ushiwakamaru looked in his direction before nodding. 

“That is where our task will take us?” she asked.  
“That is correct.” replied Romani. 

She nodded slowly before looking up at me. 

“I know the land like the back of my hand Master. I also know the language as if it were my first. I will assist however necessary.” she said. 

I smiled at her before holding my hand out to her. 

“Partners then?” I asked. 

The girl smiled back at me before shaking my hand. It was only then, that I noticed… that she had a tail, almost like a raccoon. I shook my head, ignoring the random detail as I looked back to the circle. I then placed the next catalyst in the middle of it, which was a page from a book from the old kingdom of Colchis. 

 _“Hopefully… she won’t resent me too much. She does_ **_hate_ ** _men after all.”_  

I stepped away from the center and began to chant once more. In a very similar fashion to Ushiwakamaru’s summoning, there was a blinding surge of blue light. Not long after the light shone, it began to recede and in its place… stood a woman dressed in a large purple robe. She had long blue hair and her eyes were closed. A few moments later, she opened her eyes before looking at me with… what appeared to be slight disdain. She however, stepped out of the circle before bowing, albeit only slightly. 

“You have summoned me… and I will serve you however I can… _Master_.” she said. 

I shook my head before holding my hand out to her. 

“Do not think of me as someone to obey without question Caster. Our task requires our teamwork and I do not wish for there to be any sort disagreement between us.” I explained. 

She looked at me, almost as if she didn’t expect me to say that in the slightest. She raised an eyebrow before approaching me, a slight scowl on her face. 

“Give me a reason why I should trust you.” she said.  
“Because I know a great deal about you. I’ve read extensively… and I know what happened to you.” I replied. 

Her scowl softened to a neutral look as she folded her arms, giving me her undivided attention. 

“I know that you’re an incredibly powerful mage… and I myself am but a novice in comparison. I chose you because you could teach me more about wielding the innate power that I possess. Your talents and powers are also what I would call invaluable to our proposed task.” I continued. 

As if it were his cue, Romani approached us and nodded to her. 

“This is a difficult task… one that I am certain will require all of your talents. He is a good man Caster, he has more than proven himself trustworthy.” he said. 

She looked back at me before closing her eyes and letting out a reluctant breath. 

“I will play along for now… but don’t give me a reason to distrust you Master.”  
“My name is Cipher. You do not have to refer to me with formalities.” I replied. 

She was again, evidently surprised but much to my astonishment, she cracked a slight smile before closing her eyes and bowing formally. After doing that, she took my hand and squeezed it softly. 

“I will help however I can. I am Medea. Caster Class.” she said. 

I smiled with joy as she stepped down, joining Ushiwakamaru as I looked back to the circle. 

“You don’t have any other catalysts… so I’m guessing you’re leaving it to the Grail to decide?” asked Romani. 

I nodded firmly. 

“I went with a more practical approach to choosing our allies… so I guess now, the Grail can decide who will help us further.” I said. 

I stepped within the summoning circle before looking to Da Vinci, who had a small blade tucked within her jacket. 

“Could I borrow that blade ma’am?” I asked. 

She looked at me with confusion before removing it and handing it to me. 

“What do you intend to do with it?” she asked.

I shook my head, sighing deeply as I looked up at Dr. Romani. 

“I couldn’t find any info on anymore catalysts...but I know there’s one Servant out there who could be of great help…” I replied. 

He looked at me, clearly surprised that I came to the room ill prepared for once in my life. 

“So you’re going to leave it entirely up to the Grail?” He asked.  
“It’s looking that way yes. I can only hope that my offering is enough for it.” 

I took a deep breath and stepped forward, my eyes now focused on the Holy Grail that sat in the middle of the room. Remembering what other Masters did to attempt to find the Servant they really wished for, I closed my eyes and focused. 

 _“...It is very unlikely that_ **_you_ ** _will come to me. But I know that my efforts for the Grand Order would be bolstered if you were the one who would appear before me now. I spent two years honing my skills, getting a grasp of my power and what I’m capable of and now, I believe myself worthy. If you come to me… I will strive to prove that I will do whatever it takes to further Chaldea’s progress and that I will be as good of a Master as I possibly can be.”_  

I reached for the knife in my jacket pocket and turned to Romani, who looked slightly concerned but didn’t try to stop me at all. 

“Be careful Cipher… and I hope you understand that even if you make a sacrifice like that, the Grail may not grant you who you seek.” He explained.  
“I know. But I’ve waited for this day for more than two years. Thanks for the concern… but this is something I have to do or I’ll never be able to move forward.” 

I meant those words in more ways than one as I reflected on the life I’ve had here in Chaldea. For the longest time, I’ve been barely average compared to the other Masters. I had several Servants I managed to summon, but none of them really clicked with me. I couldn’t find it within myself to care about them deeply enough to want to forge a lasting relationship. Sure, I managed to summon the Berserker called Lancelot but I believed at that point, the Grail took pity on me. I had summoned numerous lower class Servants and even though I cherished them, I couldn’t help but lose them in the battles I waged. 

Lancelot was among the very few survivors of all of the tasks I took on and now, I needed someone I could rely on. Someone I could put **_all_ ** of my trust in… because that was the one thing I lacked that all of the other Masters didn’t. Someone to truly call my partner, the one who I could depend on even in the most dire of situations. 

I sliced my hand and let the blood drip in front of the Grail as I began to focus my Mana. 

 _“I have worked tirelessly on improving myself… spared no effort or expense to become as strong of a Master as I possibly could. Everything I’ve done for the past two years has been for this moment. I wish for someone who can provide the light I need when all others go out. I don’t need a Servant at this point… no. I need a_ **_partner_ ** _.”_  

I began the summoning ritual, closing my eyes tightly as I felt my Mana begin to drain from my body. I knew that this would exhaust me and it was likely that I wouldn’t wake up for hours, perhaps even days… but right now, this was my moment. This was the time for me to show that I was prepared to do anything to see Chaldea’s vision through to fruition.

“Cipher! Get back! The Grail is reacting violently! Get out of the light!” Shouted Da Vinci. 

I didn’t listen to the inventor, knowing that there was no way the Grail could even think of granting my request unless I proved my resolve. Upon finishing my chant, I opened my eyes to see that it was surrounded by blinding blue light. However… my vision began to fade. 

I saw Ushiwakamaru jump to her feet and motion to stop me, but I already made a cut on my hand and allowed the blood to pour out onto the circle. Once I let a decent amount of it run along the circle, I wiped the blood from the blade before sheathing it and handing it back to Da Vinci. I made no motion to heal myself; I knew that I had to prove that I was willing to put my life on the line in order to convince the Grail that I was resolute in my purpose. I began to chant, closing my fist and allowing more blood to spill as I knelt down on the circle and placed my knuckles on the ground. I could feel the eyes of both Medea and Ushiwakamaru practically piercing my soul; they were very concerned that I was going this far… but in order to help humanity, I was willing to take the risk. Soon, the circle began to respond as I felt a tremendous amount of Mana leave my body. I wasn’t at all used to using this much at once… and I let out a heavy breath at the sudden strain. However, I continued my chant… not pausing for even a moment as I channeled more and more mana into the circle. I completed my chant after several seconds but for some reason, I found myself unable to move. 

Suddenly, my body felt heavy… as if the force of gravity had multiplied tenfold and I collapsed to the ground, unable to move. 

“Master!” shouted Ushiwakamaru. 

I heard Medea begin to chant some spell and I even noticed a flash of purple light… however, it had absolutely no effect. 

“Damn it! The summoning’s energy is canceling my spells! You must get out of there Master!” she screamed. 

I tried my best to crawl forward and off the circle… and it was the most difficult distance I had ever been forced to cover, even though it was only a few feet. I made it to the edge and I didn’t even bother to be careful as I let myself tumble down the stairs. Ushiwakamaru had already made her way over to me and lifted my head into her lap. Medea had also made her way to my side, looking at me with deep concern. 

“You have no shortage of Mana Master… I can feel it. But you’ve never had to expend so much of it at once have you?” she asked. 

I shook my head as she got down on her knees and held a hand over my body. 

“This will soothe the pain… but I do not have the knowledge to heal you.” 

She closed her eyes and more purple light enveloped me, but my attention immediately turned back to the summoning circle. However… my vision began to fade. It became difficult to keep my mind aware but the light began to fade… 

A female figure made her way towards me from the circle. My eyes were too heavy for me to make out exactly who was coming towards me… but I had successfully summoned the third Servant. 

“M...Master? Are you…” 

Her voice sounded like whispers as everything faded to black.

 

**~ o ~**

  **Two Days Later**

  _“Ugh… my head… what happened?”_

I stirred from my groggy state… to feel a gentle and soothing warmth on my cheek. Upon opening my eyes, I noticed that the warmth was coming from a hand. My vision soon came into focus… and a beautiful pink-haired woman was looking down at me with a heartwarming smile on her face. 

“Thank goodness… you’re alright Master.” she said. 

I was suddenly aware of how close her chest was to my eyes and I nervously swallowed. 

“...Were you the one I summoned?” I asked. 

She nodded. 

“Saber Class. My true name is Musashi Miyamoto. It is a pleasure to meet you Master.” she said. 

For some reason, I felt an endless torrent of warmth and kindness radiating from her. For some reason… I felt completely safe when she was next to me, like nothing on the planet could hurt me so long as she was at my side. I felt absolutely elated, because she was the one I was trying to summon. The very Servant who I believed could be the key to our success. 

“...Where are the others?” I asked.  
“Caster went to make some tea for everyone. Rider is sleeping in the room next to us. She watched you for the last two hours until I took over. I met Berserker… but as you can imagine, I didn’t really understand him.” she replied. 

I nodded slowly, though I didn’t quite understand how Medea was so suddenly interested in my well being. 

“It seems your speech upon summoning Caster was enough to get her to trust you Master.” said Musashi. 

I raised my eyebrow and she laughed softly. 

“Your face says it all. You’re clearly very confused… but I read their feelings through our bond. They’re ready to help just as I am Master. My blade is yours to command.” 

I sighed in relief as Musashi ran a hand across my cheek, causing me to blush unconsciously. I opened my mouth to speak, but she shook her head and placed a hand on my forehead. I could tell she was extremely nervous considering how red her face was, but she was doing her best to hide her anxiety. Evidently, she had issues being this tender. 

“Dr. Romani told me everything so I understand why you summoned me here. And I am prepared to do whatever it takes to be of use. I heard your plight for help… and I knew that I had to answer your call.”  
“...How long was I asleep?” I asked.  
“Two days. You almost completely exhausted your Mana… which was another reason why there was no way I could ignore your call. You risked your life to bring me here. And that makes me feel very special Master. I hope I can be of use to you.” 

I nodded gratefully as I managed to sit up, though Musashi didn’t leave my side for even a moment until I put a hand up, asking her to let me handle it myself. I felt her eyes practically scanning me for any kind of discomfort as I got to my feet. After taking a moment to gather my bearings, another deep breath finally brought me back fully to my senses.

“Dr. Romani said that we’re going to wait a week before going to the Singularity. He believes that it would be wise for the Servants and their Masters to deepen their bonds so we can work better together. Not to mention that you sleeping for two days kind of threw a wrench in the plan.” she explained.  
“You understand that we could be there for a while right?” I asked. 

She nodded in comprehension. 

“Then we’ll have to learn to do as they do.”

She looked at me with an eyebrow raised. 

“What do you mean?” she asked.  
“We’re going to have to fit in with all of them. We have no idea who our enemies are so we can’t afford to give ourselves away until the time is right for us to take them on.” 

She shook her head… now completely confused. 

“One of the reasons I wanted to summon you is because no one knows Japan better than you do. And I’m not exactly the best when it comes to Japanese culture… so I needed someone knowledgeable to help me get acquainted.” I explained. 

She nodded, now looking quite excited. 

“You’re right. I’ve seen many worlds in my travels and Japan was no exception. I will teach you everything I can Master and perhaps, you could teach me a few things as well!” She said. 

It was hard to believe that the greatest swordswoman that the country had ever produced was sitting on my bed next to me. I didn’t notice it before… but now that I looked, I realized that she was a remarkably beautiful woman. 

She had long, snowy pink hair that was tied up in a messy bun that somehow, managed to have long bangs flare over her face. She had piercing blue eyes, but not those of a person who dealt solely in death. In fact, they had an almost childish glee to them. My eyes began to drift downwards, pausing upon seeing her outfit. It was a traditional swordswoman outfit, though she decided to wear pale black arm warmers with matching stockings that stretched most of the length of her legs. She really seemed to like the color blue… and then my eyes noticed her modest bust. My face turned red and evidently, she noticed that I was checking her out, causing her to blush. 

“I-I-I’m sorry!” I stuttered. 

She made a childish pout and raised both her hands to her chest and turned away. 

“...I didn’t think my Master would be a pervert.” She groaned.  
“N-N-No! I was just… admiring how beautiful you are!” I explained. 

Her eyes widened and she blushed profusely. It seemed that the compliment completely disarmed her, wiping the irritation she had just a moment ago away without a trace. Swallowing some air, I scratched the back of my head nervously. 

“Th-Thank you M-Master…” She stuttered.  
“Then there’s one thing left to do… to complete our contract.” I said. 

I held out my hand and waited, knowing that I needed to let her come to me considering how flustered she was; taking her hand suddenly might cause her too much discomfort. She stared at my hand for a few moments before slowly reaching forward and holding it. Her face was serious, but I could tell it was a facade. Right now, her heart was running ten miles per second and she was so flustered, she could barely process her thoughts. 

I channeled more mana into my hand and after a few more seconds, I suddenly felt the bond between her and I deepen. Evidently, she was aware of the change too as she averted her eyes for a moment to breath before looking back. 

“I-I-It’s complete…” She stuttered.  
“Indeed. So now… the next step.” 

I smiled and laughed. 

“I’m going to need you teach me a few things so that when we get to Japan, we don’t stick out like sore thumbs.” I said. 

She calmed down considerably, evidently channeling her focus to the task at hand rather than her own thoughts. 

“Alright! We have a week to prepare for all of this so let’s make use of it.”  
“And there’s one more thing… and it’s just a simple request.” I said.  
“Of course! Ask away Master!”  
“...Tell me all about your travels. I’d love to hear it all.” I said. 

Her expression filled with energy and she looked almost ecstatic to answer me.

“Alright. I’ll tell you every little detail. You’re gonna love this!”


End file.
